


Cupid's Arrow

by Dragongirl30



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl30/pseuds/Dragongirl30
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Cupid interferes in Emma and Killians life...what will happen?





	

Work Text:

As Emma left the Jolly Roger, she felt her whole world had fallen. To anyone else, the world continued to turn. The stars in the night sky twinkled and blinked just like they had every other time before. Emma reeling from what she had seen and heard walked in a daze. As she walked along the park, she took no notice of the gravel crunching at her feet. She could only re-play what her eyes had witnessed, seared like charcoal in her brain. Milah had been kissing Killian, HER Killian! Killian for his part wasn’t encouraging her but was not pushing Milah away either. Tears continued to fall onto her jacket as Emma went to one of the only places she could think of for advice and solace, her mother. Snow may not have been around when she was growing up but during her time in Storybrooke, she and her mother had built the bond of mother and daughter. This she was never more grateful for than when she felt like everything was upside-down. She couldn’t find a reasonable answer for Killian’s behavior. As the clock tower chimed in the distance, Emma made her way to where she knew her mother was for the evening.

Snow was just helping Regina clear away some dishes from their weekly book club and dinner when Emma plopped on the couch.

“Emma, I didn’t expect you would be by this evening.” Snow remarked as she walked towards Emma. It didn’t take a mother’s intuition to notice the way Emma’s shoulder’s slumped against the couch. Emma was a fighter, always had been. The way Emma’s eyes seem to be staring forlornly Snow could not help but think Killian factored into Emma’s current mood.  
Emma dragged her eyes away from the painting of a ship on Regina’s wall to answer Snow.  
“Mom, I can’t believe what I have seen. It doesn’t seem real” Emma said. With that said, Emma seemed to snap out of the funk she had gotten herself into. She glanced at the calendar on Regina’s wall and noticed that Valentine’s Day was approaching. In Boston, Valentine’s day was celebrated with flowers, fancy dinners and cheap candy. In Storybrooke, Valentine’s Day or not, when something seemed to be going well, it was almost always a signal for impending trouble.  
Snow replied, “Emma, what is going on? Why are you so troubled?”  
“Mom, I was supposed to meet Killian at the Jolly Roger tonight for a quiet date alone.”  
“Yes, Emma I know. Henry is upstairs as we speak reading some of those comics. You know he loves Thor!” Snow mused. “Your Dad and I have come to expect your weekly dates out since you were married”  
Ever since Emma and Killian had returned from the Underworld and shared their first true love’s kiss they realized they need to commit to each other forever. Killian had taken the ring he’d given Emma in Camelot and asked her to marry him. It had been a quick wedding, quiet but filled with meaning. They had also discovered shortly after that Emma was expecting. It had seemed only a matter of time until trouble came knocking. She just hadn’t expected it to knock in the form of Killian’s old and deceased love Milah.  
“Be happy” she had told them both, while they left the Underworld, as they boarded the River Styx for passage back to Storybrooke.  
Emma nodded and launched into what had troubled her when she arrived. “Mom, this would sound crazy except we live in a town where crazy is normal”  
Snow waited patiently for Emma to continue her story.  
“Mom…...when I went below deck on the Jolly Roger I ran into Killian kissing Milah” Emma felt all her emotions spilled as she continued. “He didn’t even notice my presence, it was like I didn’t exist at all.”  
The memory of what happened made Emma shudder.  
“Emma?” asked Snow  
Emma raised her head and looked expectantly at her mother. When Snow used that tone of voice, it meant that she had a solution or idea. It was best to let her continue her train of thought.  
“Isn’t Valentine’s Day this Sunday?” questioned Snow.  
“Well, yes.” replied Emma “Why?”  
Regina, who had been quietly listening the the conversation spoke up.  
“Emma, as much as I would love to blame the pirate, I must admit this has the hallmarks of a curse” Regina finished.  
Emma stared at Regina whose face was absent of its smirk.  
“Please, not another curse. We have defeated the Wicked Witch, a Snow Queen, Pan and even the Dark One himself” Emma ranted “I am in no mood for more curses!”  
Regina and Snow gave each other a knowing look.  
Emma glanced from her mother to Regina. “Ok you two, out with it!” she stated “What do you know that you have not shared with me?”  
Snow sighed, “Emma, the reason I asked earlier about Valentine’s Day was because I was concerned about a particular curse. It was nothing I ever felt we needed to worry about since we were no longer in the Enchanted Forest but apparently I was wrong”  
Regina continued “ Emma, you are expecting-”  
Snow interrupted “Emma, we think this curse is directly tied between your baby and Killian’s recent trip to the Underworld”  
Regina, irritated with Snow’s interruption continued “Emma, what Snow says is true. However, there is more to this curse than that” Regina paused, as though unsure how to finish.  
Emma waved her hands indicating for Regina to proceed.  
“It is true Hook’s trip to the Underworld is a factor, but that is not it entirely. You see, when you became pregnant, you attracted a very old creature known as Cupid”.  
“Really?” Emma quipped exasperated “Cupid is real too?”  
“Of course he is” said Snow.  
“In this world he may just be a cute chubby angel benignly spreading love to lonely people but that, much like your Captian Hook and Pan, is only part of the story”  
“Cupid used to be benevolent, he truly was looking out for true love between two people and when he saw it, would mark them with his arrow to help them find each other easier”  
Regina further explained “Over time, Cupid saw how fickle and vicious people who were supposed to be in love were to each other and began to grow angry. He felt people were not grateful for the gift of love he was giving them. Cupid is still drawn to people who will or do share true love with each other, only now he likes to test them. When you saw Killian kissing Milah on the Jolly Roger, you were witnessing Cupid’s arrow”.

Emma was dumbfounded. That rotten little angel! “Wait, what does being pregnant have to do with this?”  
Regina supplied a theory “Emma, you and Killian have been through a lot to get where you are now, most recently a trip to the Underworld to bring him home again” Regina went on to say “That combined with Valentine’s Day and your pregnancy was just too irresistible to Cupid, he wanted to see if your love would stay true”  
“Of course he did” Emma said glumly.  
“We can fix this Emma, have faith” Snow smiled as she cupped her daughter’s cheek.

Emma paced outside the Jolly Roger, her hand caressed her belly. When she had found out she was pregnant and had shown the pregnancy test to Killian he went from perplexed to ecstatic as soon as Emma explained what the thin stick meant. How Killian had whooped as he spun Emma around celebrating the good news. Now Emma was about to take down Cupid and get Killian back. Was it too much to ask that they had any down time? Emma jumped as Regina appeared right in front of her with Snow. “Geez Regina a little warning might be nice” Emma complained. “Save it Savior, I am hear to help so give those pregnancy hormones a rest” retorted Regina. Emma rolled her eyes but knew Regina was right. Snow grabbed Emma’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Emma, it will be ok, Regina has a plan for Cupid. Killian will be free of this curse” Snow said kindly. “Time to clip Cupid’s wings” Regina snarked.  
The plan was for Emma to board the Jolly Roger while Regina and Snow walk behind her in a cloaking spell. Regina had found a spell to counteract the curse. It was easy enough, she had to find elements to Killian and Emma’s lives before when they had just meet each other and from when they fell in love. Emma had to merely dab a little of Regina’s potion on Killian’s hook, the only thing that tied into their past and present.  
As Emma made her way into the bowels of Killian’s ship, she had no trouble locating them. It pained Emma tremendously to see Killian’s arms wrapped around Milah on the bed they had shared many private moments on. Emma marched to where Killian was tugging off Milah’s boots.  
Before she could take one step further, Emma heard a distinct “A-hem?”  
Cupid was swinging his legs as he sat on the table that sat in the middle of the ship, plates of food still rested on there waiting to be savored. His eyes held a mischievous yet dangerous glint in them. Emma gasped and took a step back before regaining her composure.  
“Listen Cupid, that is my husband you cursed. So take your wings and leave our ship” Emma demanded.  
Cupid slide off the table and stepped forward, it wasn’t until that moment that Emma really looked at the man/angel. This wasn’t some chubby little boy holding a harp and singing silly love songs. Cupid, when standing his full height, came in at approximately 6 feet tall. His body was toned and muscled. He had the look of a Grecian God. His flaxen hair waved around his ears and brushed the top of his eyes. While he held a bow and quiver full of arrows, they looked like honed, dangerous weapons. A swatch of snow white fabric was artfully draped across his body as he walked towards Emma.  
“Emma, I couldn’t resist this test. Humans have been disappointing me for centuries” Cupid confessed “A love like yours is not common, however, I wanted to see how you would deal with this challenge”.  
While Cupid has been talking Regina and Snow crept towards him. Seizing the opportunity to try and defeat Cupid, Regina sprang into action. Cupid, sensing her approach, neutralized her as she began to wave her hands to cast a spell.  
“I don’t think we will be needing Regina to rescue you. The evil queen is a formidable ally, but Emma, you must do this on your own.”  
Emma fumed. She was the Savior damn it! She was to bring back happy endings and that included her own!  
Emma closed her eyes and concentrated, within seconds she released the potion from Regina’s frozen hand, crossed the room past her mother who could do no more than follow her daugher with her eyes and closed the distance between her and Killian.  
Cupid tried at this moment to block Emma’s progress. Emma focused her rage and her hair became alight with an unnatural blue glow.  
Cupid’s eyes widened in shock “The power of Hades, how is it you command it!”  
Emma, surprised herself, ignored this declaration and all it entailed to focus her energy and magic on Killian.  
It was that precise moment when there was an audible snap. Killian looked at Emma as though he had just woken from a long sleep.  
“Emma?” Killian whispered.  
“It’s alright Killian, it’s alright” Emma murmured as she strode over to where Killian still sat on the bed.  
Killian turned his head to see Milah sitting beside him. Killian’s expression of shock would have been comical had it not been for what had just transpired.  
He stood up immediately and exclaimed “Bloody hell!”  
Cupid aimmed an arrow at Milah, as soon as it hit she disappeared. “It appears you have won Savior” Cupid declared “It is not often that humans surprise me anymore, I did not know you possessed the power of Hades himself”  
Emma was just as confused as Cupid, when had she obtained some of Hades’ power? “Listen, I know it is Valentines Day soon and all that but we just want to return our lives to normal or at least what usually passes for normal here.” Emma replied.

With a whoosh Cupid was gone with only an arrow remaining of his visit there. Emma fiercely hugged Killian as Killian tangled his hand into her hair.  
“Well love, it seems just another day in the life of Storybrooke” Killian expressed. Turning to Regina and Snow, Killian gave them a wink and said “I suppose someday we won’t be chased by giant snow monsters or curses”. Regina just rolled her eyes and said with some affection “Maybe some day we won’t have to save your pirate hide Guyliner”.  
Snow beamed at Emma and Killian stating “Breakfast tomorrow? We can discuss this latest addition of drama in our lives” and added “At least you didn’t eat a poisoned apple!”  
Regina lightly smacked Snows arm as they both disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

Emma and Killian held each others hand as they slowly walked back to their bed.  
“Killian, do you know what Regina told me?” Emma started slowly  
“She said that Cupid was drawn to us because of the pregnancy and our time in Underworld”  
Killian thought about this and answered “You know Emma, when Milah appeared it was as though I entered a dream state, like I was transported back in time when Milah and I sailed throughout the realms.”  
“I believe what Regina says. Cupid chose us, a love like ours is special, we have what your parents have and he knows it. Magic like that is very powerful” Killian concluded.  
“Emma, when I met you in the Enchanted Forest I knew something about you was different from all the women I had known including Milah”  
Killian continued “Love, as time went on, and I got to know you more I couldn’t help but fall in love with you”.  
Emma leaned into Killian as he uttered “Emma, Milah may be my first love, but you...you are everything. You made me want to be the man I knew I could be”. He kissed Emma tenderly “Cupid knew you would succeed, he knew we were meant to be. He knows we shared true loves kiss.”  
“He knows that expression of our love grows in you” At this Killian placed his hand gently on Emma’s stomach.  
Emma reaching for Killian’s arm asked “I think that does explain a lot. The one thing I can’t understand is when he said I have the “power of Hades”  
Killian shrugged “The only thing I can guess is that when you rescued me, you channeled some of Hades own power to do so. Only the Savior could have done that”  
Emma pondered this and replied “I suppose so, I guess this means a visit to Gold’s shop to talk to Belle and see if either she or Gold have any ideas”  
Killian’s eyes briefly darkened at the thought of visiting his sworn enemy who had caused so much pain but then soften “As much as I dislike the idea of going to see the Crocodile, he and Belle may be our best source of information”  
Killian stood up and scratched his ear “Looks like a trip to Gold’s is in order”  
“However, maybe we can wait till the morning?” Emma smiled “I feel so deflated after that experience”  
“Of course, love” Killian assured her “maybe a breakfast at Granny’s in the morning would be in order to?”  
Emma leaned into Killian as the settled in the bed for the night.  
“Killian, I love you”  
“I love you too Emma”  
The End


End file.
